


Scripted

by TheSpaminator



Series: Femslash Soulmate prompt AU [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, SO FLUFFY, Soulmates, lesbian carmilla, skin writing, useless queers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: Part nine of the soulmate prompt AU out of my tumblr ask box.-What you put on your skin shows up on your soulmate. A person can write messages on themselves or draw/paint on their skin and it will show up on their soulmate.Find me on the internet:Twitter,Tumblr





	Scripted

**Author's Note:**

> Yo so you probably noticed I didn't post on the weekend. That's cause my original challenge to myself was to post every day for a week. And I did it! Go me! I'm gonna continue writing constantly, but now that the week is over I'm only gonna post on weekdays. So there will be 5 oneshots in this series a week instead of 7. I need my weekends to do nothing and be useless. 
> 
> Italicized words are the messages they write on their skin which are shared, to avoid confusion.
> 
> Anyway, I haven't written hollstein in a while. I hope you guys enjoy this!

Carmilla woke with a scowl, flinging her arm over her eyes dramatically to block the persistent sunlight invading her room. It took her all of five seconds to decide she wasn’t going to get up, that sleeping her day away would be a far better use of her time.

 

With that thought pinging around in her head, she turned over and snuggled up under her black sheets with a sigh. And she did manage to fall back asleep, remarkably. Though it wasn’t for long as her mother was exceptionally determined for Carmilla to make her look as good as possible. She had to be the perfect mother. In name, at least. In practice, less so.

 

“Carmilla. Wake up, you cannot miss your first day of school. What would the school board think if my own daughter missed the first day of her senior year?” Even the woman’s voice sounded stuffy. The teenager could tell without even looking at her that her back was stiff, shirt collar was starched, and not a hair was out of place. She was the new principal of the public school in Styria, it being her first official day there as well.

 

“Oh, I dunno. That her daughter is a useless degenerate, wasting her life away when her darling mother has graciously and selflessly given her everything? Am I close?” Grumbling lowly, the raven haired girl rolled her eyes as they opened, momentarily catching sight of the new words scrawled over the inside of her right forearm. Her features softened at the sight, momentarily forgetting about her mother. The perpetual scowl on her face returned quickly when her mother addressed her once more.

 

“That’s enough of that, you’ll get yourself out of bed and to school. This isn’t a debate. Don’t embarrass me.” Sniffing derisively, her mother strode back down the hall, leaving her door wide open.

 

Sighing in resignation, Carmilla pushed herself out of bed and dressed for the day. She would go to school, but she would go looking like herself. Ripped jeans, risqué shirts, heavy boots, and a leather jacket were her staple and she would be damned if she didn’t stick to it.

 

Looking at her arm, the teenager smiled. At least she always had something to look forward to.

 

***

 

When the dark haired girl wearing more black than Laura was sure she even owned walked into her class, she didn’t focus on her too much. Beyond the initial ‘ _holy shit she’s really pretty and I’m so gay_ ’ moment, she tried to divert her own attention. There was no way that girl was the same person that scrawled beautiful poetry on her skin with careless pen strokes, the words themselves looking like art.

 

She wished she knew her soulmate’s name, unfortunately whatever cosmic force was responsible for the bond and how it functioned made sure your name wouldn’t translate. The brunette wasn’t sure why, it would certainly make everything easier. But then, maybe that was why. She supposed that your soulmate wasn’t supposed to be a given, people surely wouldn’t appreciate them if they were. Working diligently to find them would enable you to value them more, she guessed. For herself at least, that would be the case.

 

Her and her soulmate had jointly decided a few years before that they wouldn’t share specific details about themselves. They already couldn’t know each other’s names, but they wanted to hold onto that sense of mystery a little while longer. Laura had been harder to convince, she’d readily admit. But her soulmate was a hopeless romantic, and it hadn’t taken them long to bring her around to the idea.

 

Which brings her back to the hopelessly beautiful badass who’d just walked into her homeroom. That girl couldn’t be a hopeless romantic with a fondness for ancient philosophy and poetic renderings of the human condition. No, there was no way. Right?

 

***

 

Finding an empty table in the cafeteria, Carmilla dropped her heavy bag on the surface with a muffled thump, not giving a shit about the dirty looks the cafeteria attendant shot her for the noise. She groaned as she sat sideways across the bench by the table, pulling a rumpled package of chips out of the front pocket of her backpack along with the book she was reading.

 

The only time she was disturbed during her time in the cafeteria was when a beefcake tried to sit at her table and talk to her. He was kind enough, but she wasn’t interested in being hit on by any dudebros, even nice ones. She sent him off wearing a pout, his tail between his legs.

 

Just as the bell rang and she was stuffing her book back in her bag, she caught sight of a brunette watching her, trying to be sneaky and failing miserably at it. Wrinkling her brow in thought, the raven haired girl noticed her as the same brunette she’d seen sitting in her homeroom that morning. She’d been even worse at hiding her spying then. Carmilla chuckled, winking at the brunette as she swung her bag over her shoulder. The girl’s cheeks turned a ruddy shade of pink, and her eyes widened comically. She skittered away after that, trying her best to hide behind the beanpole of a redhead she’d been sitting with.

 

Shaking her head in amusement, Carmilla headed to her next class. Ancient history, one she was actually looking forward to. Either the teacher would know what they were talking about and she’d get a valuable learning experience, or they wouldn’t have a clue and she could spend her time in that class being that dickhole of a student who always challenged the teacher. Either way, win win.

 

***

 

Carmilla was bored. The teacher knew their stuff well enough, but the lesson that day covered material she’d known for years. So she decided to talk to her soulmate, figuring that at least sending a message would assuage her boredom for at least a few minutes.

 

_Do you think my mother would kill me if I slept through all my classes today?_

 

While they didn’t know each other’s names, or locations, ages, what they looked like, whatever, they didn’t censor their daily lives, figuring anything that came through organically was the perfect way to get to know each other.

 

It was as she set her pen down from scrawling on the inside of her left wrist that she noticed the same brunette from earlier in the day sitting in the front row of the class. She’s not sure how she missed her before, she wasn’t one to be easily glanced over.

 

Forgetting for a moment that she’d sent a message, Carmilla observed the girl. She tucked her hair around her neck to one side, and twisted her arm slightly. Huffing a laugh, she picked up her pen.

 

Brow furrowing in confusion and suspicion, Carmilla held her breath. She expelled it in one long exhale when words started to appear on the palm of her left hand. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked up at the brunette to see her setting her pen back down and looking up to the teacher, none the wiser that the raven haired girl was experiencing a crisis of a sort just a few rows behind her.

 

_Probably just lock you in your stone tower and refuse to let you see anyone. Which would kind of be perfect for you, huh?_

 

It hadn’t taken long for Carmilla’s unsociable nature to be noticed by her fated, and she breathed a laugh at the words on her hand. She hesitated for a moment, indecision running through her body before she made up her mind and wrote her response.

 

_I’d find a way to get you in. In fact, you should come rescue me later._

 

She barely held in her laugh when she saw the brunette jerk in her seat upon seeing the note on the back of her hand, her pen going flying with the movement. The girl squeaked an apology to the teacher, scrambling out of her chair to collect her pen before seating herself again.

 

“Laura Hollis. Please stop disrupting my class and turn to page 394.” The teacher glared at the girl and Carmilla felt her blood boil.

 

She was saved from lashing out by a few words written on the inside of her fingers on her left hand.

 

_Why does it sound like you know something I don't?_

 

Carmilla smirked, inking her own response along the outside edge of her hand.

 

_Climb to the roof of the old manor tonight at 9._

 

Her entirely too ostentatious mother had decided the perfect place for her family to live was the old, creepy manor at the edge of town. No one knew they’d moved in as far as she knew, no one even knew they were getting a new principal until that day. So the raven haired girl could be sure that _Laura_ wouldn’t be able to figure out who she was based on that tidbit.

 

The response she got made it hard for her to swallow her laugh, though she managed. Barely.

 

_?????????????_

 

***

 

Laura could admit to herself that she was full of apprehension. The only reason she’d followed the instructions on her hand was that she had no reason not to trust her soulmate. She also had her suspicions on who it was, but she held as much doubt as hope. There’s no way she’d be matched with someone as gorgeous as the broody new girl.

 

She snuck onto the property of the old manor, noticing that someone had moved in recently if the car in the driveway and light on in a top floor window was to be believed. Her breath hitched and she was more careful not to be spotted as she skirted around the building to the old lattice going up the back wall. Miraculously it was strong enough to support countless teens climbing it over the years, Laura being no exception. Though now, she figured everyone would need to find a new hangout. Trespassing when the house was abandoned was one thing, doing so when it was occupied was entirely another.

 

It didn’t take her long to climb it, she had always been in better shape than anyone would credit her for.

 

Pushing to her feet as she stood, Laura wiped her hands on her knees and walked to stand in the centre of the space. She looked around, the large and mostly flat roof was very dark and she didn’t see anyone at first. Which is why she was surprised enough to yelp when a shadow moved from behind one of the chimneys to speak to her.

 

“Look at that, you came to save the damsel after all.” Carmilla materialized in the dim light from the moon above them, slowly stalking towards Laura.

 

The brunette’s breath caught in her lungs and her eyes widened in disbelief. “Holy hufflepuff, it _is_ you.” The girl’s hands fell to her sides as the darker haired girl continued walking until she stood a few steps in front of her. “You’re not what I expected.” Laura’s voice was low, the wonder in her person too much for her to be her usual over the top exuberant self.

 

Carmilla chuckled, looking down as she took another step forward. “I hope you’re not disappointed?” A tinge of insecurity was present in her voice, and Laura instantly moved to ease her worries. She reached out with the hand covered in their earlier words, grasping Carmilla’s own. Her eyes tracked her own handwriting on the raven haired girl’s hand with fascination.

 

When she looked up at dark eyes, she smiled. “Not disappointed.” She giggled, pushing some hair behind her ear. “What’s your name?”

 

The hair she’d moved didn't stay, it slipped forward and eclipsed her face again. Before she could move to fix it again, the other teenager's hand moved and did it for her. Cold fingers traced the shell of her ear as they drew back and gently grazed her chin as they fell. Laura’s breath stuttered in her chest, the moment entirely too surreal. She knew this girl as well as she knew herself, but this felt so new.

 

“It’s Carmilla.” Her hand still in the brunette’s grasp tightened slightly, offering a comforting and solid tether. “And yours is Laura.” At this she cracked a smile, the harsh lines of her face softening with the expression.

 

“I’m not even going to ask how you know that.” Laura giggled and moved forward, pulling her hand free so she could lace both behind Carmilla’s head.

 

“Mmmmm.” She didn’t have any more words, only elation and purpose.

 

When she tilted her head down, lifting Laura’s chin with a gentle finger, the shorter girl sighed. And kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me more soulmate AU prompts! Please head over to my [tumblr ask box](http://thespaminator.tumblr.com/ask) and leave me a soulmate AU prompt! I'll write for supercorp, supercanarycorp (if you've never read this ot3, might I suggest [this series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/611377) by [this author](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tekaitek/pseuds/tekaitek)), superwondercorp, superreigncorp, clexa, korrasami, trimberly, bumbleby, joniss, wayhaught, sanvers, bechloe, skimmons, and of course, hollstein.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this, please leave me a comment and let me know what your favourite part was. =]
> 
> Love you my little pterodactyls,  
> Almighty Mama Dinosaur (aka Sam)


End file.
